Shedding Tears of Lost
by flightless
Summary: Sakura, the one who lost someone, yet gains another. But what if he too is lost? What is there to come for her future? CHAPTER TWO is up.
1. A Day of Looking Back

Hello there, I hope you enjoy my story!  
  
Summary: Sakura, the one who lost someone, yet gains another. But what if he too is lost? [ S&S T&E C&T]  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
[[[---Chapter 1---]]]  
  
Sitting to the side, by her lonesome self, a young woman looks up at the dark night sky whilst a crystal tear gently slides down her smooth cheek. The memories rush back to her as she thinks about the day, the day when she was saved to stay in this world, while he had to leave. He saved her, that very man she had fallen in love with. The one who brought laughter to her personality and love in her eyes.  
  
Slowly having her eyes droop to a slumber, she remembers what happened in the past, before all of this happened.  
  
--[[back 2 years ago]]--  
  
Smiling and laughing, the one named after the flower eats her lunch happily. She was a senior at the age of 17 at Alkeli High. The beauty had many friends. She was too lovable to be hated. Her best friend was named Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter of the owner of a toy company. She may be rich, but she has a sweet heart, just like the Sakura Blossom.  
  
Sitting at the table, it's just Tomoyo and Sakura enjoying their lunches.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo?"  
  
"Hmm? What is it Sakura?"  
  
She pondered for a bit, "What is it like, to be able to be with someone for so long?" Tomoyo had been dating her long time boyfriend, Eriol. It would be exactly a year since they've finally united in about a week or so.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm just curious that's all. You and Eriol have been together for so long, I just want to know of that feeling. Roku and I have only lasted for about 5 months, and I'm just wondering what it would have been like if it had lasted any longer." Her eyes had saddened and she looked down at her food.  
  
--flashback--  
  
Roku Moromoto. The handsome guy that chose Sakura over all the others. He was very sweet, and very gentle. He was a gentleman in every way possible.  
  
[during passing time between classes]  
  
"Hi Sakura." he said as a blushed started to lightly form.  
  
"Oh hey Roku! How have you been?" she replied.  
  
"I've been good actually. Say, would you like to go out for some ice cream after school today?"  
  
"Sure! I'd love to."  
  
"Alright, wonderful. I'll meet you by the gates and we can head off."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you there Roku."  
  
[after school]  
  
Sakura patiently waited for Roku just as she has said she would.  
  
"Hey there." Roku said popping up behind Sakura.  
  
"Whoa! You scared me for a minute there."  
  
"Sorry about that." he said with the truest smile, warming Sakura to the fingertips. "Let's go ne?"  
  
"Yes, let's go." She smiled back.  
  
Getting to their destination, the two made their orders and sat in the booth. Sakura giggled to herself softly, but not going unnoticed by Roku.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You have a little something on your face." She took a napkin and carefully wiped the ice cream off his cheek.  
  
"Thanks." He smiled. After about a couple of conversations, there was silence for about 2 minutes.  
  
"So-" The both of them said.  
  
" You go first." said Roku.  
  
"Alright, well, I just wanted to say thanks so much for taking me out here. I love hanging out with you. You're just so fun to be with."  
  
" I feel just the same Sakura, and thank you for coming along. It wouldn't have been fun without you here with me." both of them smiled at each other with a twinkle in their eyes.  
  
After having the courage of asking out Sakura after 1 months of thinking of the most romantic way possible, he did it. It was at her favorite Cherry Blossom tree at the school. She'd never forget that place.  
  
Then after just another 4 months, news came and Roku had something to tell Sakura.  
  
[at the park in the evening]  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Hmm?" she said as she turned to face him.  
  
"I've got some.. news to tell you." looking away from her eyes, Sakura felt him tense up.  
  
"What is is Roku? You know you can tell me whatever's going on."  
  
"It's just, I had a phone call yesterday.. from my mother." Sakura's eyes widened as he had never mentioned much about his mother at all. All she heard was that they never were in too much of contact, and that she lived all the way in China.  
  
"oh really? uhm, what did she say?" she said quietly.  
  
"Well.." looking to the ground, then back in her eyes, you could see the sadness in his light brown eyes. Afraid of knowing what it is that he wanted to say, she hugged him closely and whispered, "What is it Roku?"  
  
"My, mother, wants me to come back to China.." his eyes suddenly became shadowed.  
  
"what?" she gasped. "for how long? not too long right?"  
  
" She wants me to come live with her and continue my schooling there in China. She says that I've been here in Japan for too long already and that I need to be with family."  
  
" I see." Sakura said.  
  
They sat on a bench holding on to each other thinking about what was to come.  
  
After a few days of talking, they came to a solution. Since long distance relationships would be too difficult, especially since it was in two different countries, they both decided to finally end their great time together. Still being the best of friends, they said their goodbyes at the airport on the day of the departure.  
  
[at the airport]  
  
"Sakura?" Roku said as he tilted her chin up to look at him.  
  
"yes?" she sniffled.  
  
" Can you promise me something?" nodding her head slightly as a tear formed, he continued, "please try to move on? for me? I'll love you always, but just move on ok?"  
  
Gently he kissed her forehead as she whispered an 'ok'.  
  
That was last year in their junior year at Alkeli High. This was a new year, where they all start fresh. But still saddened by her loss, Sakura hasn't tried looking for any other.  
  
--flashback end--  
  
[back to lunch]  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo waved her hands in front of her friend's face.  
  
"huh?" snapping out of trance, "oh, sorry about that Tomoyo, I guess I sort of spaced out."  
  
"Yeah you did, and the bell just rang so come on let's go."  
  
"Alright sure"  
  
Throwing her trash away, she glanced toward the tree. She could just feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. 'No! I will not cry, I promised Roku that I'd move on... but why is it so hard to do so?'  
  
Noticing her friend's pain, Tomoyo tried to think of a way to help her friend out.  
  
[[after school]]  
  
"Hey Sakura!" shouted a handsome guy.  
  
"Oh hey Eriol! What's up?" he ran over to her side catching his breath.  
  
"Have you seen Tomoyo anywhere?"  
  
Sakura shakes her head no and replies," Nope." But not without giving a wink to her friend Chichiru who was standing next to her. Knowingly, Chichiru giggles.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Eriol nearly falls to the ground because Tomoyo jumps on his back out of nowhere. Giggling to herself, Sakura says, "Oops, maybe I was wrong."  
  
"Hi honey!" Shouts Tomoyo after giving Eriol a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hello there to you too. Such a wonderful welcoming eh?" all the girls giggle.  
  
"Say..." he starts.  
  
"hmm? what is it Eriol?" asks Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, there's this festival that I heard about just recently. I'm not really sure what it's about but I heard it's a really beautiful site to see."  
  
Out of nowhere you hear a story, "People said that festivals were actually evil gatherings of the dead where they celebrate the- OOF!"  
  
Out of no where, Chichiru smacks him in the face with a wooden hammer that shows up out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey! Chichiru! That hurt!! Why did you have to go and do that for?"  
  
"Well, Takashi, if you would stop with your lies then I wouldn't have to now would I?"  
  
All the others just sweat dropped with this never ending cycle.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
How was that? This is a story that I just thought of out of nowhere. heh. I hope it turns out to be a great hit! Review if you can please. =D 


	2. A Day of Thought

Summary: Sakura, the one who lost someone, yet gains another. But what if he too is lost? [ S&S T&E C&T]  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
[[LAST TIME]]  
  
........Sakura patiently waited for Roku just as she has said she would.  
  
"Hey there." Roku said popping up behind Sakura.  
  
"Whoa! You scared me for a minute there."  
  
"Sorry about that." he said with the truest smile, warming Sakura to the fingertips. "Let's go ne?"  
  
"Yes, let's go." She smiled back......  
  
........"My, mother, wants me to come back to China.." his eyes suddenly became shadowed.  
  
"what?" she gasped. "for how long? not too long right?"  
  
" She wants me to come live with her and continue my schooling there in China. She says that I've been here in Japan for too long already and that I need to be with family."..........  
  
-------------------------  
  
[[---Chapter 2]---]  
  
--[[China]]--  
  
*ring!ring!* "Hello?" says the voice of a young man.  
  
"Syaoran, this is your mother."  
  
"Ahh, yes, hello mother. Why are you calling?"  
  
"I have some news for you." She replies with a serious voice. 'Man, what is it now?'  
  
"What is it mother?"  
  
" I have just received a phone call from your cousin, Meiling. As I've heard, she's now pregnant with her first child." Eyes wide with surprise, Syaoran wonders who the father is, as he has never met her husband yet.  
  
"Oh really? How far long is she?" he asks while furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"About a month or so. Anyways, not only that, I have other news to share with you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I booked a flight for you to go to Japan."  
  
"What? What for?"  
  
"To visit your other cousin of course."  
  
-----  
  
--[back in Japan]--  
  
*YAWN!* The clock on the side table reads, "9:00" in bright red numbers. 'It's a good thing we don't have school today or tomorrow. Hmm, I need to ask Tomoyo what day that festival was going to be.' Thought Sakura as she lay in her bed with the morning sun shining on her face. 'Well, I guess it's time to get up.' Walking carefully to her restroom, she cleans up, but not before smelling a fresh scent of cherry blossoms in a vase on her desk. Seeing the picture of all her friends in the frame, she spots Roku there smiling. 'I wonder how he's been.'  
  
Both Tomoyo and Sakura have been sharing an apartment for a while now. It was right near school, so a simple walking distance was all they had to get there.  
  
"Morning sleepy head!" greets Tomoyo as she sits at the couch eating a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Morning Tomoyo. When did you wake up?"  
  
"I woke up about 20 minutes before you did." Right after she said that, Eriol walks in out of the Tomoyo's restroom.  
  
"Whoa! Hi Eriol. Since when did you get here?" Asks Sakura.  
  
"Oh, I got here 10 minutes ago. By the way," he says turning to Tomoyo " I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"What is it Eriol?" she asks curiously."  
  
"My aunt from China had called me earlier this morning and told me that her son, my cousin, was to come in a few days for a visit."  
  
"Oh really? How come you've never talked about him?"  
  
"Hmm, actually I don't know. But I'm going to have to cancel my lunch date with you on Saturday because I need to pick him up at the airport and have him settled in."  
  
"Alright sure no problem hun. I was planning on going to the mall anyways." After hearing that statement, Sakura slowly backs away trying to avoid any contact with Tomoyo. She hated going shopping with Tomoyo. Especially at the mall. That would have to be the worst place to be with Tomoyo.  
  
"Don't you dare try to walk away on me Sakura! We haven't gone shopping in a few weeks. I think it's time to freshen up our wardrobe for the Shingo Festival."  
  
'Darn, I guess I got caught, so much for relaxing these days off.' "Oh by the way, when is that Festival going to take place?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know. When is the festival again Eriol?" Turning to Eriol.  
  
"Uhm, I think it will be at Prosperity Park this Saturday. But it will be closer in the evening near 6 or so. I'll be picking up my cousin around 1 o' clock. Then I have to give him a small tour around Japan because it'll be his first time visiting. How about after you guys go shopping, we can meet up at the festival?"  
  
"Alright that's a great idea Eriol! That way I can go buy some outfits for that evening also! I can just imagine of what we should wear Sakura!" She says with stars in her eyes.  
  
'Oh joy' "heheheh" she laughs nervously.  
  
--[the next day at a cafe]--  
  
"Hello may I take your order?" this was Sakura's part time job at the StarGaze Cafe. It had just opened up a few months ago. So far, its business has been doing very well. It's owned by her brother, Touya, and his wife, Kaho.  
  
Walking back to the counter, she gives the order to the cook in th back.  
  
"Today is packed isn't it?" asks Chichiru. She had gotten the job a few days after Sakura, not knowing that the owner was her brother.  
  
"Yeah it is. We need to tell Touya to start hiring more workers. We've been having more and more people ever since he's gotten more advertisement ads."  
  
"You were still lucky to be able to be in that commercial Sakura." The advertisement had been a commercial that just aired a few weeks back. Ever since then, people have been coming more and more for the special deserts they make. "You do know why the regular customers only come around this time don't you?" Asks Chichiru with a sly grin on her face.  
  
Being clueless, Sakura has no idea and gives her a 'what-are-you-talking- about' face.  
  
" Oh come!! You must know that they only come because of you. The little sister of Touya."  
  
"No way, they come because the service is good and so are the things we serve." she denied.  
  
"Whatever you say Sakura. But it's about time you try and find a guy in your life." she replies walking away to greet the new customers.  
  
'Hmm..' Sakura thinks to herself as she walks off to get the last table's orders.  
  
--[ later that night at the apartment]--  
  
"Sakura, I'll be out tonight with Eriol since his loser butt is canceling on me tomorrow. There's some leftovers from last night if you're hungry, but I doubt that since you work at a cafe. Good night! And sleep well for shopping!" That's what was on the note that Tomoyo had left for Sakura. She giggled at how much in love those two really were. Thinking about Chichiru's words, Sakura gets ready for bed for a long day tomorrow.  
  
Who knows, something good might happen.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you enjoyed that one. Please review on anything that I messed up on. I'll try to make the next one longer too. Ja! 


	3. A Day of Visiting

Summary: Sakura, the one who lost someone, yet gains another. But what if he too is lost? [ S&S T&E C&T]  
  
- - - - -  
  
Many thanks to:  
  
- lilqtazn35  
  
- sweet-captor  
  
for your reviews. =) I really appreciate it.  
  
- - - - ----------------------------------------------------------- - - - -  
  
| [[LAST TIME]] |  
  
........"I booked a flight for you to go to Japan."  
  
"What? What for?"  
  
"To visit your other cousin of course.".............  
  
........"My aunt from China had called me earlier this morning and told me that her son, my cousin, was to come in a few days for a visit.".........  
  
- - - - ------------------------- - - - -  
  
| [[---Chapter 3---]] |  
  
| - --[at the mall]-- - |  
  
"Come on Sakura! Just a few more stores down this wing and then we can go!" whined Tomoyo.  
  
The girls have been walking around the mall since 10 that day, it was now 1 and Sakura was starting to get hungry again. All she had eaten were a few nibblers from 'Mrs. Field's cookies'. You'd think that they'd be both starving by now, but nope, it was just Sakura. Tomoyo was still revved up to more walking and looking for "cute" outfits.  
  
So far, each hand they had was holding 2 bags. That's 8 bags of things, all from different stores.  
  
"Tomoyo! We have been walking around for nearly 3 hours already! Can't we just please take a lunch break? I'm starving here. Or would you rather me faint in the middle of the walkway?" asked the annoyed Sakura. She usually wasn't like this, but this has just gone way too far. Now you know why she tried to avoid the day to the mall a few days before.  
  
"Wow. Has it really been 3 hours? Sorry about that Sakura, let's go!" she replied, dragging along a tired blossom.  
  
| - --[at the food court]-- - |  
  
'Finally! Now I can grab a burger and try to talk Tomoyo into leaving.' Ordering her things from one of the places, Sakura patiently waits for her order while Tomoyo looks at another place.  
  
Sakura's food finally has come and she walks with her tray to look for Tomoyo and a free table.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" she spins around hearing her name being called.  
  
"Whoa! Hi you guys!" It turns out to be Takashi and Chichiru.  
  
"What are you guys doing here right now?" asks Sakura with a curious face.  
  
"Oh just shopping for things to wear tonight. How about you? And where is Tomoyo? I know for a fact that you didn't come here alone." Chichiru asks as they sit as a table of four.  
  
"You got that right, Tomoyo is somewhere around here. We just split recently to get something to eat. She had me up forever just to look for nothing! Now I'm stuck with clothes that I'll barely even wear." she replied with a tired tone.  
  
"Hey! You are too going to be wearing those clothes Sakura! And I'll be making sure of that!" Sakura jumped because Tomoyo just popped out of no where.  
  
"hehehe.." Sakura laughs nervously. Seeing no food tray in her hands, she asks, "where did you go Tomoyo?"  
  
" I was at that store right over there." All three of them have a sweatdrop as they heard that.  
  
"What? There was this awesome sale on these cute outfits. I bought 10 for us each Sakura!"  
  
'Oh great..' "Gee Tomoyo, you really don't have to. You should save your money on important things! Such as, uhh... such as Eriol!" said Sakura as she tried to think of an excuse.  
  
"No way, he's too picky. Any who, what are you two doing here?" directing herself towards Chichiru and Takashi.  
  
"We were just here to buy the outfits for tonight and then leaving to get ready. You guys want to meet up with us later? What about Eriol? Where's he at?" asked Takashi.  
  
"Well, Eriol had to go and pick his cousin up and show him around for a bit, he said that he'd meet us up later on. And we can meet you guys up. Where at?" asks Tomoyo.  
  
"Uhm, how about we'll meet at you guy's place. Is that ok with you?" asked Chichiru.  
  
"Sure no problem! Come by at around 4 or so and we can call Eriol up to see where he and his cousin are at."  
  
"Who is this cousin anyways?" asks Sakura with interest. It wasn't everyday that Eriol talks about family from China. Rather yet have them visit.  
  
"I have no idea." replies Tomoyo.  
  
"Why Sakura? Do you have an interest?" asks Chichiru with a sly look and a glint in her eyes.  
  
"What?! N-no! No way. How could I? I've never even met the guy or even seen him." blushed Sakura.  
  
'hmm, we should see who this guy really is. Maybe this just might work.' thought Tomoyo as a plan started to stir up in her mind.  
  
| - --[at the airport]-- - |  
  
'Ugh! That was a terrible flight. I'm so sore.' Getting off the plane and exiting his gate, Syaoran Li searches for a cousin of his, Eriol.  
  
"Syaoran? Hey is that you?" Turning around, Syaoran sees his long time cousin. The last they saw eachother was when they were 10. Boy did 7 years make a difference.  
  
"Hey man! How've you been all these years? It's been a long time." Eriol shakes his hand and smiles.  
  
"I've been good Eriol. It's great seeing you again. And it was a long time. You've changed a lot."  
  
"heh. Not as much as you." Syaoran grins he forgot how much he's missed his cousin.  
  
"Well, any ways, let's go get your bags from the baggage claim." suggests Eriol.  
  
"Sure thing." Syaoran follows Eriol.  
  
| - --[in the car]-- - |  
  
"So, how's life treating you? Any girls in mind?" Asks Syaoran.  
  
"Life's been good, and I've been dating my girlfriend for about a year now. She's great." says Eriol thinking about how much he's missing Tomoyo.  
  
"How about you Syaoran? I hear that you've got many girls after you in China."  
  
Giving a grimace he replies, "Eh, not really. I've given up on relationships. I just want to stay home and continue my schooling. I'll be needing to take over the company sometime soon after gradutation."  
  
The Li family owns a major company in a variety of things. Taking over it will be tons of work. Especially for a guy like Syaoran, but his family believes that he'd do a wonderful job.  
  
"Well, after the tour I give you, how about going to the Shingo Festival? I promised Tomoyo and Sakura that I'd meet them up at the park when it starts."  
  
"Who's Tomoyo and Sakura?" asks Syaoran with a slight curiosty.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo is my girlfriend and- *RING!RING!*- there she is now! Heh give me a moment." Eriol picks up his cell phone with a smile on his face. 'Wow, he must really like this girl, but I wonder who that Sakura person is.'  
  
| | =Hello?= -Hi Eriol! Where are you at hun?- =I'm in the car right now with my cousin. We're on our way back to my place for a bit= -Oh ok alright, well you still are going to meet us up tonight right?- =Of course, I'll bring my cousin along too= -No problem. What was his name anyways? You never told us- =His name is Syaoran. Well, I'm almost home so i'll call you back ok? Babe?= -Alright. Oh and Chichru and Takashi are going to be meeting up at Mine and Sakura's place before we head off so that we can go together. Just letting you know.- =That's ok. Bye, see you later= -Bye- * click! * | |  
  
"You really like that girl don't you Eriol?" asks Syaoran out of the blue. "nope." he turns to look at him with his eyebrows furrowed. Then he adds on, "I love her."  
  
Turning back to face forward, Syaoran smiles inside, happy for Eriol and his happiness.  
  
| - --[back to Tomoyo and Sakura]-- - |  
  
As the two girls finally look for a nice outfit for the Shingo Festival, they have an interesting conversation.  
  
"So Sakura, I don't mean to give any offence, but are you ever going to try to look for someone?" asks Tomoyo in a calm voice, as if not to try to hurt her emotionally and have her break down.  
  
Memories rushing back, Sakura stands there at the clothing rack and thinks about it. Why hasn't she tried to move on? Is she just too afraid of losing again? Or is she just not wanting anything to do with a relationship? Even she doesn't know that yet.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I've noticed that my chapters are pretty short, I'll try my best to rack my brain out for more ideas. But I guess this will have to do. Plus I'm still trying to figure out a few things.... well anywho, please R&R! 


End file.
